Accidental Love
by Soluna125
Summary: I felt the water fill my lungs. My body was on fire. Suddenly I didn't want to die, I wanted to take it back, I wanted to live. I needed air to fill my lungs instead of this burning water. My eyes teared up and I could barely breath. Please R&R One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.**

**Accidental Love**

...That's the day we accidentally confessed our love for each other. I would like to tell you we kissed, got married and lived a happy life; but that would no longer be my story.

:Flashback:

"Hey Sango. Get your lazy ass up! Your damned husband is looking for you." I rolled my eyes at his statement.

You see, after we defeated Naraku, Miroku and I got married just as we promised to eachother, remaining in Kayede's village. Kagome was forced back to her time and Inuyasha just lagged around Kayede's village 'protecting it', as he would say, but I knew he liked being around us. Shippo lived with Miroku, Kilala and myself.

"What for?" I asked not wanting to move from my comfortable position by the lake.

"How the hell should I know?" He practically yelled.

"Because you came looking for me." I remained cool I was used to his ways by now.

"He probably wants to clean again, for like the 10th time today. What damn neat freaks you two are!" He said annoyed.

"Oh no." I groaned. "I'm so tired from 'cleaning'. Tell Miroku that I'll help him clean later tonight." I said leaning on my side dipping my had in the water.

"That doesn't make any damn sense! Why would you clean in the night. You can't see."

"Oh Inuyasha, how your stupidity ceases to amaze me." My voice showed no interest.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Whatever. Just please tell him for me Inuyasha."

"And why should I do that?" He was so stubborn.

"Because me, your tired friend is asking you to. Please Inuyasha." I said nicely. I know he would do it.

"Fine!" He stomped off annoyed.

...

"Hey Miroku!" I yelled. The man looked up at me. "Your stupid wife said she'll help you clean later in the night."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Miroku said smiling at me.

"Why do you guys always need to clean? Is your place really that dirty?" I was curious it didn't make sense.

"Oh Inuyasha." Miroku said smiling.

"I liked you two before you got married. Before you needed to clean for so many damn hours." Miroku chuckled at my complaint and I was once again off to tell Sango that Miroku wouldn't mind her stupid plan of night cleaning.

...

I was still laying on my side with one hand swaying back and forth in the water. My eyes were closed and I wore a content smile. Suddenly I felt myself being pushed in the water. I quickly sucked in air as my body broke through the cool water. I knew who did it. I wasn't in danger. I was able to hold my breath for a while. Most people would get out of the water upset that they were pushed in but not me, I smiled swimming deeper into the depths of the lake. Everything looked so much better underwater. I continued swimming further down until I felt a figure dragging me out of the water. We reached the surface and turned around to my obvious savior.

"Tryna kill yourself?" He asked annoyed shaking off his wet form.

"You're the one that pushed me in. Plus, I knew what I was doing." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sure. That's not what it looked like."

"Whatever." I said laughing and turning around to leave. He was so unbelievably clueless. Why would I try to kill myself? I walked into my hut and sat down on the wooden floor.

"Sango. Why are you wet?" Miroku asked confused.

"I fell in the lake." I simply said.

"Be more careful next time ok." He said smiling at me. I nodded up to him and he left to a different room. I would like to say I was as in love with him as I was earlier that year, but no longer was I. I would like to say that I was happy being with him, but I wasn't. I would like to say that he was a bad husband, but that would be a lie. Miroku was a wonderful husband, he did everything I wanted him to. He was attentive, sweet, gentle, helpful and very loving towards me. I hated that at times, because I wish he was no longer my husband, I hated myself for thinking so, but I could not help it, that's just the way I feel. "Here dear." Miroku walked back in the room with new clothes for me.

"Miroku, you didn't have to get me new clothes." I said getting up.

"I wanted to." He said pulling me into a kiss. "Why don't you say we do our 'cleaning now'?" He asked. I smiled not really wanting to but nodding yes anyway. He picked me up and carried me to our separate room.

"Sango. Miroku. I'm back and Inuyasha's here!" Shippou said cheerfully walking into the hut. Miroku and I had just finished and he got dressed to go greet them. I sat in the room quickly dressing. I didn't feel like seeing them. I didn't want to face Inuyasha's curious stare. "Sango." I heard a knock on the door followed by my name. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I said quietly. Shippou came in and sat by me.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Nothing Shippou." I said smiling. Since Kagome was no longer here the little kitsune spent a lot of his time with me.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"I assure you that nothing is wrong." I ruffled his hair and he jumped on me giving me a hug.

"Then can you come outside with us. Please." He said not letting go.

"Ok." I said slightly laughing and getting ready to leave my room. Inuyasha and Miroku were in the main room talking.

"There's the magical cleaning lady." Inuyasha said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and set Shippou down. "For people who clean so much your hut ain't that clean." He said. I was getting annoyed by his mentioning's of what Miroku and I do.

"What's it to you?" I asked annoyed.

"Now let's not fight. Let's sit down. I wanted to tell you all something." He said sitting down with us following. "Now I've been offered to help rebuild a village for upcoming monks and priestess and it may take over a year." He stopped. "I wanted to know if it would be ok to go Sango." He looked at me hopefully. I was actually relieved that he would be leaving I would now get to spend time alone.

"Of course I would. As long as your happy." He leaned over to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Why do I have to sit here and watch this?" Inuyasha complained.

"I wanted to know Inuyasha if you could look over Sango and Shippou while I was gone."

"Yeah right. That's what Kilala is for." Inuyasha leaned against the wall behind him and closed his eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Miroku said smiling.

"So when are you leaving." I didn't want to sound too eager for his departure.

"Tomorrow, morning." He looked down.

"Well then we better get some sleep so you are able to be up for the travel." I said thoughtfully. This couldn't get any better.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said getting up to leave the hut. Every now and then he would stay with us, I guess this wasn't one of those nights. Shippou hugged Miroku and headed off to his room with Kilala.

"Thanks Sango for being so understanding." Miroku said once we were alone. I smiled and we went to sleep.

...

He kissed me for longer than he ever has. I waved him off goodbye and he was gone. I turned around to see Inuyasha walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked looking at him.

"What's it to you." He was obviously annoyed.

"Are you upset?" I asked looking at his back. He turned to look at me.

"No." He started to walk towards me. He stopped in front of me. We're now face to face.

"So why do you look like that?" I asked stubbornly.

"Like what?" He looked angry and upset.

"Upset." I said obviously. He didn't answer me. "Is it because of Miroku?" Perhaps he's upset that his best friend is gone.

"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes and looked down to my feet. He continued to stare at me and I was getting nervous under his gaze.

"I'm leaving." I said walking away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me up so close to him our noses were touching. I opened my mouth to talk and shut it again. "Let go." I managed to say. I could feel him lick his lips. I never felt like this before not even with Miroku. Heat rose in my cheeks and my breath was hitched in my throat. I felt like crying, I hated that he had me in this position. His lips tried to meet mine but I managed to pull back. He saw me and dropped me. My butt hit the floor and I sat there.

"Whatever Sango." He started to walk away. He turned back right before he was out of sight. "He's the reason I'm upset." I couldn't look away from him. As much as I wanted to I couldn't. I was scared that my initial reaction betrayed me.

...

It was dinner and Inuyasha walked in the hut. I already decided it would be better if I acted like none of that happened.

"What you making wench?" He asked in his usual tone. I didn't have to answer him.

"She's making stew. My favorite." Shippou said happily. I smiled at him. "Sango are you still gonna take us somewhere tomorrow.

"Yeah." I said without looking at him.

"Where you going?" Inuyasha asked sitting down.

"Just out Inuyasha. Don't worry about it." Shippou said.

"Why you." Inuyasha said grabbing Shippou by the tail.

"Let him go." I finally spoke to him. He dropped Shippou and he came scurrying towards me, clinging to my leg. "Come Shippou, help me do something in the back." I said as he jumped in my arms. He stuck his tongue out to Inuyasha as we passed him.

"Hey you can't leave me out here alone!" He yelled. I continued on my way towards my room. I closed the door and sat down on the floor. Shippou picked up the crayons Kagome had given him, I was surprised he still had them.

"How about we color on the walls." I suggested. I was tired of these boring dull walls.

"Really Sango?" I nodded yes with an excited smile. "You're the best." He said grabbing crayons and coloring precise pictures. Inuyasha burst in the room. "You can't be in here." Shippou said instantly.

"And why not?" He retaliated.

"Because it Sango's room."

"Its fine Shippou. You want to help us color these walls?" I asked, just because of our awkward encounter I wasn't going to shut him out.

:End Flashback:

Now I'm sitting here on the bank with him by my side. My feet played on the tip of the water. I loved the water it made me feel so serene. I let out an elongated sigh and tilted my head back as far as it could go, staring at the sky.

"What you thinking about?" His voice cut through the prolonged silence.

"Nothin." I replied. I wish he could hold me, or kiss me but that won't happen. Its inappropriate for me as a married woman to be engaging in such acts with anyone but my husband. He smirked. I rolled my eyes. We didn't dare make contact in case any one walked back.

"Sango. Why can't we just be together?" He asked. I knew it was coming. I had to know. We spent all of our time together especially since Miroku's not here. Its been three months and I've grown to see a different side of Inuyasha.

"Because I'm married." I said falling on my back looking up at the bright blue sky. Since Naraku died so has my personality. I no longer held such passion for anything. I was dormant, my passionate wasn't completely gone just hiding and waiting for the right moment to explode.

"Its not like you're happy." He growled.

"So what. I like being with Miroku."

"Do you love him though?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked at my nails. "I guess so." I guess I did love and care for him. I was just no longer in love with him.

"That's not an answer. Its either yes or no." He was upset now. It amused me to see him so interested in my answers.

"Yes, I love him." I dragged out in a mocking tone.

"Then why are you here with me?" Since when did Inuyasha become so...intense.

"Why are you here with me?" I retaliated.

"Because I love you. I'm so in love with you it hurts to see you waste your life with that monk." This was the third time he's told me he loves me and I've yet to tell him it back.

"Whatever. I'm not wasting my life simply acting it out." I sighed not really up for this conversation.

"I wish you could act out life with me." He said under his breath. My eyes snapped to him, he was looking back at me.

"Me too." His face visually lit up. I smiled at him.

"So why can't we? What's holding you back?" He stood up.

"This ring." I said lazily holding up my left hand and setting it back down in the grass.

"I hate it!" He said sitting on the ground next to me. "I hate that stupid ring!" I laughed at his sudden statement. "We should just leave and be together." Really he was freaking me out with how open he is with his feelings towards me.

"I guess we should." I said sarcastically.

"Don't jerk me around."

"Come on Inuyasha be realistic. What do you want me to do? Leave him and not come back? I could never." I said with little emotion.

"Its not fair." I didn't answer him, I had nothing to say. It wasn't fair that I was with a man that I no longer loved. Even if he loved me I didn't feel the same. Miroku, my husband, loved me and I did not feel the same. Inuyasha, my friend, also loved me and I loved him back, but we couldn't be together. In no aspect was our love fair. If I left Miroku he would be heart broken and both Inuyasha and I would be happy together, even if I was broken up about leaving him I would be truly happy. If I stayed with Miroku neither I or Inuyasha would be happy. And if I cheated with Inuyasha everyone but me would win. I couldn't live like that. "Whatever Sango, stay with your stupid husband. I hope you two have a great freaking life." His words were bitter but I could detect the hurt hidden behind them. He got up and started to walk away.

"I love you too." I shouted with almost no emotion. I could hear him stop and then continue walking on. I smirked and remained in my position by the lake.

"Sango. Sango!" Shippou burst in my room yelling.

"What is it?" I asked wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Miroku's back! He's outside. Come on! Come on!" Light radiated from his face. I smiled and stood up going to the entrance of the hut. Our eyes locked and he came running towards me. He picked me up and kissed me with all of the passion in the world, still little emotion built up in my heart.

"I've missed you." He said nuzling his face into my neck. I giggled.

"Me too."

Things have yet to change. They were going fine I guess, until he needed more. He couldn't just take being around me, I guess he really needed to feel me. The thought haunts me. How could I let him touch me and then go with my husband? It was wrong! I felt dirty and ashamed. I hung my head low thinking about what happened.

:Flashback:

Just as we did everyday, Inuyasha and I sit by the edge of the river looking at the water. I lied down on my back and he sat up. He didn't sit too close though knowing that my husband was right in the hut sleeping after another one of our 'cleaning' sessions.

"I figured it out." He said. I looked at him confused, what had he figured out, I don't know. He continued before I could ask. "I figured out what 'cleaning' it is that you two do." He wasn't looking at me.

"And what is it?" I asked not really caring if he knew or not. He couldn't have possibly thought our relationship as husband and wife was purely platonic.

"It means that you two go in your room and do stuff." He growled. I couldn't help but laugh. Why couldn't he just say it; that Miroku and I did indeed have sex.

"Stuff?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. He turned around to face me. Anger taking over his features as he jumped on me.

"Yeah stuff that angers me. Stuff that makes me want to kill him." Red flashed in his eyes and for a second fear had been planted in my heart.

"Why's that?" I knew these questions would gets him to open up, they always did.

"Because." He stopped to think. "Because." Anger had began to leave his face but he didn't let me up from under him. "Because no one but me should touch you like that." His voice was low and calm. I blushed.

I blushed.

I blushed. I never blushed anymore. I haven't blushed since the day I lost my innocence. Why was it that he was able to give me a feeling I haven't felt in so long. The pit of my stomach started to let loose a few butterflies as I felt the pressure from his presence above me. I could feel my body tense up under him. Suddenly I was very shy. I haven't been shy with Miroku because he already knew what every inch of my body looked like. But Inuyasha didn't. He didn't know what lie beneath my kimono and from what I could feel above me he was ready to find out. I couldn't talk I had a slick comeback but it wouldn't pass my lips so I kept repeating it in my mind hoping my brain would get the hint. 'What gives you the right to think YOU can touch ME like that?' Still no matter how many times I thought it they never transferred to actual words.

"Damn it Sango." He said annoyed as he pressed his lips to mine. I knew it was wrong I should have pushed him off but I didn't, my lips responded to his. His tongue asked for entrance and I allowed by parting my lips, as he began to stroke my inner thigh with his own. I couldn't control myself my body was acting on its own. I lifted my leg just a little and he pulled them up to wrap around his waist. I gasped at his bold actions. He started to fondle my backside getting to know every part of my body with clothes on.

My senses rushed to me and I pulled my legs back and pushed him away. I wiped my lips and looked at him with a scared expression. I was horrified how could I get so sucked into our actions and forget Miroku. If we wouldn't have stopped we would be having sex by now. "I need to go." I getting up. He let me up with ease even though he was upset.

"Sango wait!" He yelled as I ran to my home. I shook my head no feeling terrible. "I'm...I'm sorry." He said quietly. I still managed to hear him but didn't slow my frantic run. I got in my hut and went to lie beside Miroku. Silent tears ran down my face. It was wrong, but it felt so...right. It was already night so I went straight to sleep.

I woke up and still didn't feel any better. I walked outside and saw it was dark. Almost dawn. This would be the perfect time. I walked to the lake and looked in it to come face to face with myself. I looked at my reflection and hated it. I looked the same but I no longer felt the same. I was happy but mortified all in one. I wish my husband can make me feel that good but he can't. And I wish it wasn't his best friend that could. I closed my eyes and opened them knowing what I had to do. I took off my sandals and green apron lying them gently on the outside of the lake. I then jumped into the lake and felt my air lessen. I didn't swim up only let my body go limp. I felt the water fill my lungs. My body was on fire. Suddenly I didn't want to die, I wanted to take it back, I wanted to live. I needed air to fill my lungs instead of this burning water. My eyes teared up and I could barely breath. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me. Oh well, no turning back. I guess it is my time.

Inuyasha's p.o.v

It was early in the morning and Sango had yet to come see me. I knew it was upsetting but I didn't care. I would never take back giving the woman I loved pleasure. I walked along the water and saw something I didn't want to see. Her sandals and the green part of her kimono. I shouldn't worry, she likes to swim, she's good at it. This feeling rose up in my chest and I couldn't control it. I dove into the water and searched. There she was being held down by a small log. I lifted it and lugged her body to the surface. I gently put her body down on the grass. She was cold. Her lips tinted blue and her pale skin as white as the snow. I felt like crying, screaming and killing. How can she. I hate her. I know she did this. It was no accident. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled in the empty air. I heard Miroku coming towards us and I ran. It was on mere impulse. I couldn't help it. I didn't know what else to do. I wasn't ready to face him after what I did. I know it was my fault she did this. I ran for my life. I couldn't be there it reminded me too much of the woman I once loved. I ran through the forest blinded by rage. How could she leave me? How could she leave me? How...could she leave me?

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. This was an Inuyasha and Sango one-shot. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
